charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Lori Grimes
Lori Grimes is a fictional character from the AMC television drama series The Walking Dead, portrayed by actress Sarah Wayne Callilies. As the wife of Rick Grimes and mother of Carl, Lori served an important purpose during her time in the storyline, often acting as a mother figure for members of the group and the voice of reason. Rick and Lori were married at a young age, eventually giving life to Carl, who they are fiercely protective of. Rick is shot during an encounter with criminals in his home town of King County, Georgia. Lori breaks the news to Carl, with Rick's best friend Shane providing emotional support. While Rick slips into a coma, the world is struck by a virus that turns the dead into flesh-eating zombies. Lori and Carl leave the city with Shane and eventually meet up with a larger group. Lori presumes Rick is killed in the sudden turn of events. At some point she and Shane fall in love as a way of comforting each other in this new world. Taking shelter on the outskirts of Atlanta, Lori and Shane are shocked when Rick shows up, very much alive. Lori does not tell Rick of her infidelity and suddenly grows cold towards Shane, causing a tangled love triangle of lies and confusion. Rick takes on the role of leader of the group by default, often relying on Lori to support his decisions and defend him from critics in the group. They travel to the CDC, allowed in by the sole remaining scientist, Dr. Jenner. Jenner has not found a cure or solution for the outbreak and has lost hope for humanity. In addition, the CDC is set to self-destruct in order to wipe out forms of bacteria and purge the air. Lori and some members of the group are able to escape and are not killed in the explosion. Carl is accidentally shot while in the woods, leading the group to find a temporary safe haven on Hershel Greene's farm. Carl is able to recover from the accident but Lori soon finds out she is pregnant and uncertain if Rick is the father. Although she initially takes abortion pills, she decides to keep the baby and throws up the pills. Lori does so knowing that she will certainly die in childbirth without the help of a hospital or modern medicine. She also fights off aggression from Shane, who believes the baby belongs to him. The friction drives a wedge between Rick and Shane, eventually leading to Shane's demise after he attempts to kill Rick. The group is chased from Hershel's farm by a large herd of walkers, leaving Lori and the others stranded with no plan. Lori also learns about Shane's death and the fact that Carl shot him in the head. Rick becomes intense in his role as leader as season three starts, but Lori's faith in him only grows as she becomes visibly pregnant and the group struggles to survive in the wild. They discover a prison that is now home to dozens of walkers after a difficult nine months. The intense situation has damaged Lori and Rick's relationship, to the point that they hardly speak to each other. The prison is eventually cleared, but the group is not able to rest for long. Lori, Carl and Maggie become separated from the others after a walker attack and Lori goes into labor. It is soon clear the baby will have to be cut from her stomach. Lori tearfully says goodbye to Carl and leaves him with words of encouragement, then Maggie cuts her open. The baby, a girl, is successfully delivered but Lori quickly dies in the process. Carl shoots her in the head to prevent reanimation. Rick later discovers Lori's body has been eaten by a walker. He begins to have hallucinations of Lori during his grieving process, which he eventually overcomes as he finds peace in her death. Category:Heroines Category:The Walking Dead characters Category:TV characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wives